Airline operators offer increasingly convenient and flexible cabin amenities for passenger use and comfort. Passengers often wear layers of clothing articles as they travel, in many circumstances from one weather condition at a departure location or country to another entirely different weather condition at a destination location or country. Whether or not outdoor conditions are a concern, business travelers for example often wear outer suit coats, blazers, and jackets. Business travelers are particularly concerned with presentable appearances, for example as they travel to attend meetings, and may be greeted by associates, clients, or competitors even as they emerge from an aircraft without time to visit a residence, hotel, or other accommodations for a change of attire or pressing or other treatment of the clothing worn or carried in flight. Airline employees alike are expected to have professional and fresh appearances before, during, and after flights.
As passengers and employees come and go in an airline cabin environment, they may be carrying multiple luggage items and are increasingly at once connecting by phone, text, or even video with family or business associates. Thus, not only are boarding and exiting planes rushed for economical purposes, most people are multi-tasking as they enter and exit planes. Accommodations for clothing and personal items are preferably then conveniently used and increasingly are expected to offer some degree of automation.
While access to effects such as clothing hangers is expected on need or demand, such effects are also expected to stow for convenience when not in use, particularly given the limited space in passenger cabins even in premium suite accommodations.
Improvements are needed in garment hanging devices. Improvements are needed in automatically deploying hangers operable by one hand without likelihood of hangers being dropped or misplaced. Improvements are needed by which garment hangers are stowed from sight when not in use.